


离婚冷静中

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, beyond同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	离婚冷静中

0.

破破烂烂高楼大厦，一堆红红绿绿大大小小的某某金表、某某宾馆、某某药行、某某发艺的广告牌和中间，还乱入一块某某老中医，还有一块，某某律师。大红色——但现在已经脏了变成了脏红色。“某某律师”四个字下面，是一行“婚姻咨询”，大绿色，也脏了。  
paul有种要骂街的冲动。  
他从来就控制不了冲动。  
“wing你搞什么鬼？”他对站在他右手边的wing说。  
wing的右手边，则站着steve，steve说：  
“你念经念傻了？”  
paul没有越过中间的wing去看steve。至少有个三四年，他们相看两厌，不如不看。  
但，“念经念傻了”，给paul一种错觉，steve还是以前的样子。低音的他，跟自己默契的他。  
paul看看“某某律师，婚姻咨询”的旁边，不知哪个小顽童或老顽童，拿喷漆涂鸦一行歪歪斜斜的小字：“中年中女，危机重重，重温旧梦”。  
“……语病。现在的小孩子，也跟我们当年一样不读书的吗？”wing指指这排小字，说。

有时候人的心，很伤怀、很荒谬。  
冷漠相对好几年了，steve突然一通电话，叫paul去做个嘉宾。——其实也没什么突然，其实很意料之中，paul甚至觉得，自己很盼这个电话。他答应了。然后wing约他见面，说我做东，你们当面把话说开吧，paul也答应了。然后wing把他们约到了——现在的小孩子都不读书的吗？paul觉得今天这细雨伤感。  
不牵不挂好几年了，steve突然牵挂，觉得说什么也不能少了paul。——其实……也没什么可牵挂。但又觉得，不可能不牵挂。paul在电话里也是那副嫌弃又牵挂的语气。但他答应了。然后打电话给wing时，wing说，那就聚一聚吧，steve也答应了。然后wing把他约到，“中年中女”。steve觉得今年这年轮荒谬。

那位Dr. 婚姻咨询，很惊讶地看他们，脸上表情千言万语精彩至极。paul心中不快，他没有从千言万语里看出欣赏之意。跟steve闹翻后，他有了中年危机时不我待之感，与彼此没有好感的人互寻不自在，他常感愧疚，愧疚于浪费彼此时间。过后又常觉恐慌，恐慌于时间一去不返，仿佛“浪费”还令时间更加加速。  
steve也心中不快，他更是只从这陌生人脸上看出了陌生、猎奇、幸灾乐祸。  
wing却轻轻拍拍Dr. 婚姻咨询的肩，叹一口气。  
然后Dr. 婚姻咨询就自顾自地说：  
——其实呢，我们每个人都是天生更关心自己的想法、执着于自己的态度，我们对另一个人感兴趣的时间，加加埋埋也不会超过十五分钟。或者即使关心的时间很长，我们也分不清，关心的究竟是真正的对方，还是自己想象出来的对方。这没什么不正常，这是人之常情。但问题不在于这是人之常情，而在于我们不接受这是人之常情。我们不肯听一听别人说话的同时，却总想别人听我们说话。我们做某件事，认为这件事就该按自己的理解来理解，却总希望别人能放低自己，理解我们的做法。所以其实在婚姻咨询中，一个很有效的方式就是，先由一方说话，另一方不能插嘴，只能牢牢记住别人说了什么，等别人说完一段，就把他说的一字不漏地重复一遍，最好是连语气、神情都尽量模仿。某一次咨询的全程，都是一人说、另一人听和重复；下一次咨询，又反过来。很多濒临破灭的婚姻，都是这样挽救过来的。一对怨侣，进门时恨不得掐死对方，出门时各自抹眼泪。几次以后，不离婚了。但半年以后，他们又回来。但人性是这样，人脑子里的镜像神经元总是太少，不足以让人长时间地看到听到别人、模仿别人。而理解就是从模仿开始的。所以那些怨侣一年半载后又回来，我不怪他们怎么就不能一劳永逸地再也不吵架，我只让他们重复这种互相模仿的疗程。但是呢，在你们身上，情况就会比较麻烦。按照我的经验，掌握某种乐器的人，或者有别的手艺的人，他的记忆和模仿能力总是很强，但这能力只用在技术性的肌肉记忆上，分到别的东西上，反而少得可怜。所以一般是不建议这种情况的人用模仿谈话的方法，而是用——

窗外很阴。一个人变成婚姻咨询方面的Doctor，更是不知要多少的阴。  
“等会儿我需要背一遍你刚才说的话、还要背出你在说哪句话时推了眼镜吗？”paul突然打断这位Dr. 婚姻咨询。  
“而且你是不是搞错了，我们不是夫妻，没有要离婚。”steve说。  
然后他们听到，wing深深吸一口气。在他们以为他又会深深呼出时，却只听到很轻、很谨慎的呼气。好像把一只钉满了铆钉的马丁靴高高地举过头顶——轻轻放下。

“你们可以试试，一个人拿着摄像机，全程静默地拍摄另一个人一天的生活。从夜里十二点开始，被拍摄的人正常睡觉吃饭做事聊天洗澡发呆，拍摄的人则除了生存必须的吃饭喝水上厕所外，免去一切活动，尤其不能跟被拍的人讲话，但被拍的人倒是该对着摄像机、对着对方，尽量讲出心里话，直到第二天夜里十二点结束。然后换过来，再来一次。会了解彼此更多。”

非常意外的，并不是paul，而是steve，先摔门而出。  
wing追出去、paul留在原地匆匆地给Dr. 钱。  
paul心想，人念经念多了，会不会突然就变成一个Dr. 婚姻咨询。wing又会想出什么法子，说服steve接受这种偷窥狂计划。

“你们也不是夫妻，也没要离婚，也没要复婚，散伙是一早就散定了的。但散也要散个明白。”wing说。

——施主，不要这么执着。paul看看steve，从steve深凹的迷人的眉眼中，看出这种反讽般无声台词。  
“散也要散个明白，行。当年paul很喜欢把照相机拿给大家轮流玩，我弹琴主要是跟我哥学的，拍照却是跟paul学的——”  
他看paul一眼，反讽的态度甚至更加刺眼了。  
paul记得，过去他们把照片洗出来，是怎样完全无视了谁教谁，一味地只是争着发言，“我是基于怎样的考虑，这样取景、这样构图”。  
日子久了，paul忘了当时自己的发言内容。只记得学画、学琴、学唱歌、学拍照时的自说自话，终于能讲出声来，是多爽，但抢话头、互相反驳，又多么不爽。  
他更加忘了，当时学得积极的steve，都有哪些发言。但paul不觉得愧疚，因为他很清楚，反过来也是一样。也许人间清醒人类观察的，从来只有wing一人。但他很少说话。所以他们也很公正地不爽wing：你听尽了我们歇斯底里think aloud，却不说你想了些什么。这不公平。

wing说：“steve愿意了。”  
paul耸耸肩，“那就已经有了两票。”

1/2.

steve是很年轻就明白，什么叫“中年危机”的那种人——说到底，不过是时间的危机。时间有时候特别慢，比如一秒钟都不能差的约会前的最后三分钟；有时候又特别快，比如——刚刚过去的去年、前年、这漫漫二十多年。  
晚上十二点整，steve敲开paul的工作室的门，paul对着镜头打个招呼，“晚上好，随便坐”，然后坐回贴满卡通贴纸的钢琴前。  
他弹了全本的哥德堡变奏曲，虽丢三落四，但看得出某种……努力。steve并不知道paul还有这技能。……士别三年多。一套曲子完毕。paul又随意地弹了一会儿爵士味道的变奏版本。steve在切分音的新奇感变成陈词滥调的无聊感后，倚着巨型老虎玩偶睡着了。然后他被突然的安静吵醒，醒来后慌张地看摆在茶几上的摄像机，还好还好，机器还活着。然后他又慌张地找摄像机的备用电池。所以说白痴是会传染的，忘东西找东西，仿佛应该是paul的传统艺能。很快在包包里找到。然后steve看看手表——他是老派的那种人，戴名表，用昂贵的机械，向自己证明生命的存在具有重要性。  
“我回家了，跟我走吧，你可以睡沙发。”  
steve扛起摄像机，坐上副驾驶位，把摄像机搁到大腿上。搁久了，有点重。希望路上不堵车。凌晨两点多，街上好少的车，但毕竟还是有。这座城市缺水又缺爱，唯独不缺夜行人。  
steve看看paul，很想他……随便说点什么。毕竟那位Dr. 婚姻咨询，好像是这个意思。  
但paul没说什么。steve就侧过头，往车窗外面看。一掠而过街上行人，有个坐在橱窗外、带着毛呢软帽的老女人，穿得很优雅，很不像这座城里的人，她在这里做什么？等人？又一掠而过一辆豪车，速度不算快，架势却很讨打，插到paul的车前面。paul只是一手往方向盘上拍一下，没按喇叭。他什么时候起，对坏脾气的人这样的好脾气？  
“……明天我要先写一点东西，不好意思啊，出版社催书稿催得紧。然后我们再来band房，我们……我们从容聊聊。”进门后paul这么说。  
steve记着游戏规则：自己不要说话——玩乐队，你一定是一早就学会了尊重规则，或者说尊重约定，不然早被人打死了，于是他不答。过一会儿paul又接着说，“所以回去先睡一会儿。”  
这一睡，醒来已经中午了。

paul很殷勤拿出来一大包面包和两大杯咖啡。steve心不在焉咬面包，眼睛却盯着桌边的电子相框。  
paul笑笑，有点夸张地冲着放在相框对面、镜头对着自己的脸的摄像机打招呼，仿佛它是个大活人，要吸引它的注意力。  
“呐，你看，都是在南极拍的照片。最近我在整理那段时间拍的照，太多了，真的太多了，很难选。所以就把它们放在这里，每天吃饭时就会看到。希望它们进到无意识里，过一阵，梦里凭直觉梦到的，我就把它挑出来。”  
steve点点头，笑笑。很难避免地想起，他们的乐队的第一张唱片的封套，就是这样子，在日日夜夜浸淫的海面之下，非常随意盲目地拍出来、拣出来。  
“去陌生的地方走一走，挺好的。心胸开阔很多。那里有一种叫做地衣的植物，几百年才长高十公分，唯其如此，它才能在南极生存。”  
steve抬头，觉得从paul的脸上看到一种，非常非常熟悉，却又从未注意过的东西——生存。这个伙伴，仿佛从青年时代起就担心着，自己无法生存，或者自己的原则无法生存，或者自己的情感无法生存。于是他对一切都有敌意，似乎假想一切都在有意无意中就要阻碍他的生命、原则、情感。有必要这样吗？“地衣”能让他心胸开阔一点，意识到生存其实也没什么……没什么难吗？  
“但南极很好玩，那里有一种周末集市，在一个铁皮屋子里，各国科学考察队的队员都会去玩，马上就要结束工作期离开的人，会把全部家当都拿去卖掉；还要待很久的人，就买买买。有时甚至钱都不必付，几件小东西换个大东西，怎么都行。什么都有，电脑，相机，杯垫，方便面，巧克力，香烟，游戏机。还有吉他。那天我没把吉他带在身上，不然我肯定会把吉他卖了。你知道我，平时我绝不会大方到卖自己的吉他的，但在那个环境下，你就是会把身上能卖的东西全部都拿出来卖——”  
steve看着paul，微笑，然后又看电子相框，闪过一张照片，paul手里举着一大瓶威士忌，脸怼着镜头开怀大笑，背景里各种肤色相貌的面容身影，仿佛有魔法般的动态感。steve心里便数一数paul的吉他，有些上面画他的签名，有些则画他的纹身。有些给steve留下格外默契、或激情、或伤怀、或由衷地快乐的记忆。但也有些，刻着格外龃龉、摩擦、宁愿去忘怀的记忆。  
“——我连护腕都脱下来卖掉了。也不知道买去的人要护腕干什么。”  
steve的笑容，先于他的意志和意识，自作主张就敛去了。  
“是你送我的那个护腕。”paul突然仰起头，眼眶里瞬间盛满摇摇晃晃的泪水，“对不起，steve，对不起。”

这倒也没什么可对不起。或者说，值得对不起的事，倒也不是这种。steve腹诽。  
——倒是威胁、诈骗，更值得道个歉。steve一手扛摄像机，一手摸一下band房门口那块牌子，内有恶犬。骗鬼呢，没有。但steve有点冒火。很多时候，心软而嘴硬的人，是不会知道，嘴硬很咬别人的心——心软嘴硬的人，好像从来就不能理解，别人也有心、别人心也软、别人并不想整天听着嘴硬发言。  
“那个……到处拍一拍吧。”paul对着摄像机说，有点尴尬、有点磨蹭。但很快他咬咬牙，尽量挥去这种尴尬。——老友了，不至于、没必要。  
而要化解尴尬，最好的方法就是找到最为熟悉和安全的领域。  
“这个……昨天画的。”paul指指搁在钢琴上的画，“你拍一下吧。”  
steve走过去。一大片模糊幽深的海，越是往下，越是暗。但最最底部，突兀地有一线金红，steve几乎是本能的、被这金红引诱着，将目光和镜头都抬起。画的最最上方，一线落日，或曰朝霞。上与下、海与天，相去甚远地呼应。  
steve一瞬间里产生把摄像机往画上砸过去的冲动。他相信自己看懂——也许paul会自恋地认为，自己是世界上最理解kui的人，但他从来就不会公道地承认，世界上最理解他的人，却是steve。——理解某种“张力”。辉映的双方，离得很远。火焰与熔岩，paul只沉迷于捕捉“相似”，并不追求“相触”。  
这难道不是我们终会散伙的真正理由。steve心想，如果某个人坚称，深海的火与高空的烟必须保持彼此独立，这种人难道不是必定背叛知音。  
steve把镜头从画上移开，怼到paul的脸上。他不打算说出他的理解，不打算。  
“……我也说不上这画的是什么意思，但这是……是我的心事。”  
steve只是笑笑。  
“有时候到了工作室，但不想开工，或者没睡够，或者感觉身体还没有热起来，我就画一会儿。但最近很忙，没热身也得赶鸭子上架，其实也很少画。有点像从前，不太懂唱歌，也必须唱。”  
steve笑不出来了。他没有证据，但他怀疑，paul没有表面的这样纯真直率，“有点像从前”，他见不得steve冷冷的笑容，就刻意这么说。  
“……再……再拍拍别的。钢琴。你见过。你比我玩得好。”  
steve还记着“从前”的仇，不理“你比我玩得好”，转身，茫目随意地拍钢琴的对面，都不知道在拍什么。然后他想，其实离婚从来不是任何一人单方面的错，总是一个人随意地得罪，另一个就不依不饶地记仇。而Dr. 离婚专家说得对——人们完全有可能看清楚这种真理。  
“就……其实你也知道，很多时候玩音乐很无聊，可能你很投入搞了很久，过后听全部都是碎片，也可能你绞尽脑汁弄出一个框架，但又枯燥无味。很多时候我都觉得，我那么喜欢这件事，但这件事为什么要这样折磨我。有时候我觉得我快要淹死在这些东西里了……这种时候，我就只能去玩一会儿钢琴。”  
说完paul沉默。steve太熟悉这种沉默，突然走神了，旁若无人，让人觉得，这个人有没有玩音乐的天赋就难说，但这样的旁若无人，他真的没有玩乐队的天赋。  
“……嗯……哦，这边，这边就是沙发、茶几，之类的。你知道。”  
不好意思我不知道，我不认识沙发和茶几。  
“这个茶几，是个箱子。出门演出，就把吉他放在里面。”提起吉他，paul脸上终于有了笑容，“三把，你知道的。”  
——其实每个人都会标榜，自己喜欢简单。三把放进箱子，另外随身背一把，这就足够，百分之九十九点九的演出，就是这么多弦了。steve慢慢走到茶几边，觉得无论曾经在后台有过多少不理不睬、恶语相向，但箱子是无辜的。或者很模糊地，steve幻想起，别人的琴放进paul的箱子里。大家都有很强很强的所有权观念，自己负责自己的打包。但，比如别人的吉他，比如我的低音吉他，就侵犯他对箱子的所有权。但，所有权，规则，规则的存在，就是用来打破的。用实际行动打破，你会招来警察或者拳头，在意念中打破，你也会给自己的头脑招来没有必要的苦恼。  
“看看你的琴吧。”steve说。打破不能说话的规则。  
paul低下头。  
“你听不进我的话、你不想再跟我说话，我都知道，我无所谓。但你至少给wing一点面子吧，你发神经排练时都不理我，多得他传话，你不记得了？他说散也散个明白，不要扭扭捏捏连来做个嘉宾都那么困难，你没听到？你觉得这样僵着很好玩？你要是不愿意一开始就别答应，答应了就不要觉得是你降尊纡贵了可以由着性子爱理不理——”steve连珠炮般骂，他不在意把paul激怒，不在意他们打起来把摄像机砸烂。  
但paul只是摇摇头，摆摆手。某种沮丧。  
“好，过来，琴在这里。其实你都知道。”  
是的，知道。这种沮丧，让steve的气焰也突然就被釜底抽薪。可能恩爱夫妻也会离婚的原因只不过是，我用二三十年雕刻自己，令你觉得美丽、神秘、渴望探索，但七年就足以让你完全知道了我的一切。像一本极为吸引的书，读了七遍，倒背如流，终于不再吸引。  
穿过会客区往里面走，这个空间的内侧、这个空间的内心，是一片小小的舞台般的空间。墙边站着一把比人还高的低音提琴。提琴边上一组鼓。  
再往边上走一点点，一面镜子。  
steve记得，他们三个去国外进修，争先恐后地强颜欢笑，paul看到国外同行的工作室里有镜子，就很假很假地雀跃，说镜子可太好，我们也要有，我们可以对着镜子看各种pose够不够型。他甚至对着镜子练了一下用榔头砸断吉他颈的pose。  
但现在，往镜中看，先看到的不是自己，只因自己被摄像机挡住视线——看到只是paul的低音提琴、看到他的鼓。  
steve无法避免地，把此间这残缺的一套，与自己的那一套做比较、与wing的那一套也做比较。这种残缺重又显得吸引。  
他垂头。  
——Dr. 婚姻专家是不是说过一句，有时候沦落到要去做这种荒谬的重温旧梦的怨侣，也有可能并没有离婚？是否怨侣也是有可能在旧日的梦里重新获得温度舒展身心？

很轻很轻的琴声传来。steve回头，然后发现，这个摄像机让回头的动作都很受阻，他必须转身——  
看到paul回到了会客区，找了墙边一隅的一张单人沙发，盘腿躲进里面，怀里搂着吉他。

你的声音，仍是那么近。  
好像安慰剂，抚慰着旧情人。

歌唱完时，steve已然逼近paul身前。  
“一段草稿而已，没有你们，不可能完成。你错怪了我、你不明白我。”paul抬起头。  
他对着steve说、对着镜头说，但好像也是在对着wing说。但steve突然有一种感觉，真正对着谁说呢？难道不是世界上所有人，所有倾诉，都是对着一个模糊的旧情人。  
“……我没有……没有不尊重任何人。但可能你说的也对，我确实没有跟任何人商量，就写完了。好像和任何人都没有任何关系。好像我的歌缺了你们、不能完成，也没有关系。”  
好像你从一开始就无条件地默认，这是你的歌。steve默然，将另外的半张脸也躲到镜头后面。然后他眯紧一只眼睛，将另一只眼睛紧紧贴上取景框。偷窥带来快感，仿佛在象征意义上染指、玷污、偷走，“你的歌”。  
“但我很伤心，你不愿听。如果世上还有一个人能理解这首歌，只可能是你。”  
steve在取景框后，突然发现——关闭一只眼、关闭绝大部分的信息与视域、看得更窄更局限，却看得更清楚。  
——你的声音，真的离你那么近，从琴体的葡萄孔里涌出，这美丽的千疮百孔，缠绕着向上，覆满琴颈上你的名字。  
paul看着镜头很久，意识到，steve可能这辈子都不会再从镜头后面探出头了，可能自从他们第一次让相机让目光让画面在彼此手中互相出卖和接过，就再也不会出现了，那些毫无遮挡的纯真的脸。  
paul只能侧头，将吉他竖起，抱住它、几乎是仰视它，在热泪中亲吻它，把生命也注入它。然后站起身，把上面的名字贴到镜头上。

2/2.

带最小最轻的那台相机，am 700，约在菜场相见。目送人间那烟火。  
steve熟稔又认真地一个摊一个摊逛过去。  
先买一盒豆腐。paul寻思着，steve嗜甜，也许豆腐会被他点化成一碗杏仁豆腐。  
然后一袋番茄，很美，饱满、娇艳且深邃的红。  
再是一把芹菜。paul被边上的人撞了一下，那人很疑惑地看他。在菜场手持摄像机很奇怪吗？电视台难道不是一天二十五小时一周八天地用美食节目引诱人们犯下饕餮的罪过吗？——很奇怪有些菜会被赋予一种特别艺术以至于令人尴尬的深意。比如芹菜的花语，一箪食，一瓢饮，在陋巷，别看脑残电视。醒你。  
然后到了肉铺。  
芹菜配牛肉，正解。  
细碎的肉糜，点进豆腐——于是paul有些微妙的抱憾之感：毕竟steve并不会魔法，他无法把豆腐变成杏仁豆腐的，他会的只不过是，最最平庸俗气的三流美食，麻婆豆腐，而已。摄像机录下的steve接过肉糜，仿佛四岁半的孩子录下圣诞老人脱下大白胡子，只不过是爸爸。爸爸一年只这一天温柔，却戳破幼童在剩下的三百多天里的念想。steve跟老板说话交接时，笑得温柔。他沉着脸时相貌平平，笑起来却突然有了光辉的魅力。某种——会让人相信，他一定是个好父亲，那种魅力。  
然后，steve买了一堆血淋淋的鸡心。  
paul几乎要吐出来。看到鸡心被老板一把一把地抓起、塞进塑料袋、把袋子打上结、结上和袋子的外壁都沾了红褐色的污渍。  
paul深吸一口气，吸进菜场的无数气味，全部都让人恶心反胃。他突然无比的思念wing，觉得这一刻理解他，人确实会想要去相信一个佛教——或者信一个随便什么以吃素为人生理想的宗教。但这太夸大其词了！paul心想，生命体为了生存而进食，这又有什么善恶可言呢？何况植物难道不是生命？只要不浪费、不是故意地白白地伤害性命，就没有任何可以指摘。但——  
“走吧，差不多了。”steve说。  
从菜场深处走向菜场门口的一路，paul都挥之不去在心中默数，那一袋心脏，大概有几颗。然后他想，我也并不讨厌吃鸡心。但有时候人就是会把买鸡心、洗鸡心、烧熟鸡心的工作，扔给比如说，妈妈，家务助手，妻子——前度乐队的同伴。他跟在steve身后，看他乌黑头发、一手一堆塑料袋的背影，就像是——目送人间那烟火。  
steve驾车开到半路，突然在一个绿灯前一拍脑袋，然后立刻变道、掉头。  
“怎么了？”paul脱口而出。说完后悔了，按照规则，他不该说话。  
“忘了买甜椒，炒鸡心要用到。”steve说完，突然看paul一眼，“你说话了，等会儿罚你。”  
paul打一个冷战。他本以为，“罚你”，这种错误早已从他们的人生里擦去。  
但显然，没有。  
——而且，如果说鸡心有资格要求他们回头去买甜椒，那么番茄是做什么用的？这样美丽的生果，竟会是没有伴侣吗？  
但paul闭紧了嘴，不再问。

steve很认真，将鸡心一颗一颗捡出来，切成均匀的两半。这一半与那一半的心室里，半填着软塌塌血块。然后他将它们一一地冲洗干净，灵巧的手指在水柱下拨动每一丝缝隙，令破碎的心脏们变成某种苍白。然后它们被重新摆上案板，steve发挥他的强迫症，每一块都摆成凹陷那一面朝下、残留大血管那一方朝右。  
“来帮个手？把血管切掉，会更好吃。”steve突然说，“若是一点力也不让你出，我怕你吃得不香。”  
paul默默放下相机，手起刀落。  
steve侧头看着他，突然笑道：“刀工很快。”  
paul抿紧了嘴。不能说话。就算能说话，他也不能和不愿反驳这种刻薄。确实，刀很快，斩断情丝。steve每次提及，有一个kui的回顾展，paul都会飞快就想，我不想去。我自己的回忆已经日日夜夜令我心痛，我没有办法再去观看为别人而办的回忆。……steve每次提议，我们发表kui的遗作吧，paul也会飞快就说，我不愿意。直到有一天wing背着steve打了paul一拳，说，你真觉得他这是在提议吗，他在哀求你，你感觉不到吗？唯一一次例外，一个以战士自居的rocker，觉得自己的刀很钝、很慢。他答应了，既然是“哀求”。同时默默发誓此生再也不会有第二次。paul洗干净双手，重新执起相机。  
热锅冷油，软绵绵的苍白的心下锅，上面残留的水，瞬间汽化成雾。  
将彼此盖过。

最后吃上饭，已经快两点了。除了买的那些菜，steve的冰箱里还有一堆东西可煮。最后连落单的番茄也有了着落，被切成薄片，往煎过牛排的锅里一灼，抬起锅晃一晃，火在番茄的表面一燃便灭，留下一摊焦黑，再撒上黑胡椒。  
paul赏识这道菜，一口咬下去，里面是清爽、甜甜冷冷的果香原味。他就着一盆番茄，干掉两碗白米饭。  
琥珀般的酒停在杯里。paul放下空碗，把满杯往前一推，双臂环上胸前。  
“很无聊，对吧。觉得看我买菜烧饭，浪费时间，对吧？你希望我大谈特谈音乐、贝斯、演唱会，对不对？”  
paul看着那杯好酒，看上去就很贵，金黄色。但他知道他的任务只不过是听着，并不是表示同意或者不同意——没有人会在乎另一个人同不同意。  
steve环视每一盘动过却没吃完的菜，最后看看paul面前空掉的番茄，突然笑笑，很讽刺一般说：“但你又懂什么？每道菜怎么搭配、多大火候，都是学问。油温水温，沸腾解冻，都有声音。”  
——那你要不要改行去当厨师？paul心说。  
steve一挥手，一种反驳似的手势：“咬碎、咽下、消化、排泄，都有声音。”  
然后他毫无征兆地突然落泪。  
paul吓到了，本能地往左手边的摄像机上靠一靠。  
“有些声音是可以记录、可以重复的，可以保留下来听，这些音乐是感情和思想的产物。其实我懂你的想法，你觉得这些很重要。你——你不要反驳——”  
paul还陷在突兀的眼泪引起的震惊中，并没有要反驳的意思。而且他不明白这话有什么值得反驳。  
“——你不要反驳，你觉得kui留下的这些音乐，是属于你的。或者至少是属于我们四个人一起的。你觉得这就是他留给你的全部了，你可以指着这些活下去。”  
paul不由自主点头。  
“但对我来说不是这样。”  
说完，steve别过头，望窗外。然后伸手拿起paul面前一滴未碰的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“……对我来说，还有很多很多声音。咀嚼声，有时候肚子咕咕叫的声音，甚至放屁，夏天的电风扇，蚊子的嗡嗡嗡，锅碗瓢盆，煤气打上火，垃圾扔进塑料袋，被蚊子咬了抓皮肤发出的声音。这些也是kui——这些才是kui。”他喘一口气，咬牙，忍住眉心处难言的难受，接着说：  
“这些不是音乐，不能保留，不值得保留，对你来说。但你不明白吗？这些才是全部。其实没有人会因为没有音乐而死掉，比如如果你聋了，你会自杀吗？你可能还会很高兴，能好生把画画——”  
steve突然停住，看摄像机。镜头像一只巨大的眼睛，模糊却本质地洞见着他的脸，他脸上的所有细节、留痕。于是他改口：“——你刚好把拍照捡起来。但，”steve再次停住，发现自己完全忘了前面说到哪里。  
paul却记得。他不再关心不能说话这种荒谬的表演，轻轻道：“我们不会因为聋了而自杀。但如果人没有了咀嚼声、心跳声，他就死了。”  
steve抹一把脸。然后懊恼地低头，把脸埋进双手掌心。  
过一会儿他缓过来：“不要反驳我，我才是熟悉这些的那个人。所以在我看来——”他认真看paul，觉得自己终于有了勇气，说出难听但真相的话，他决定一鼓作气说完：  
“在我看来音乐实在太狭隘、太有限了。一根芹菜都比音乐更真实。我们是一个乐队，散伙前一起写一首歌，关键是我们一起，这比歌更真实。你不会同意，因为你根本就不理解。就像我会说出口放屁这样的词，而你只会说心跳这样的词。你的世界太干净了，但死不是这种干净的艺术的东西。快乐、痛苦、飘渺好像在云里。但人活着时躺在地板上草席上出油，死了埋进泥泞里，人不是腾空的东西，人是很重的往下坠的东西。对我来说，那些磁带不是用来抱着哭的，因为我不想抱着它们哭。我只是——不管你听不听得懂，我也不是在说你的努力你的签名吉他不重要，但我真的觉得，你反反复复又弹又唱录了听听了录的那些音乐，只是很小一部分，更多的部分——”  
steve抿起唇，不再说下去。更多的部分……他落足力弹一段间奏；而他去揽他的脖颈，倚着、几乎是躺在他肩上，心里想着，他肩上的龙纹身是否还在提供疼痛的幻觉。过后steve回看录像，看到自己脸上流露迷醉般笑容，一瞬间有爱和情欲的错觉，但paul的面容沉着、雕塑般宁静、石头般干净。更多的部分，不知掉进哪个黑洞去了。以至于，steve只觉耳朵里朦胧，再也无法听进这一刻的琴声。于是，不只是弦之外流失无声的部分，就连录下的部分，都被卷进黑洞。他无法再说下去。  
paul怔怔地看steve的脸，想起刚才切鸡的心脏上的血管那几刀，刀锋摩擦蛋白质，金属摩擦木头——木头，paul突然心想，steve一定能说出他的菜板的木头还活着时是哪一种树木——但那些摩擦，是什么声音？steve的耳朵和他的心，是充满了这些声音吗？  
paul不愿再看steve的耳朵，也不愿再看他的眼睛。唯有把目光往下移，鼻子也许不那么让人心痛。但paul发现自己的头好重，无力维持眼观鼻，头继续向下垂，目光触及steve的嘴唇。这并不是在歌唱中拯救心灵的嘴唇啊！它首先是用来进食的器官啊，人类这种动物。  
接着，paul看到，他好像是这辈子第一次看到，steve的下唇与下巴之间，镶着一颗钉。  
——钉子穿过这样厚的肉，是什么样的声音？  
paul突然满脸通红。  
“——脸红什么？你若想道歉，今晚十二点以后我听着，倒也不必脸红。”steve勉强笑笑，冷笑。他还怨恨般挂怀，想要说完，在音乐之外，更多的部分是多么恶心、如沼泽里的沼气下沉，所以他没有办法、没有选择，唯有把身心下沉的声音解释为扎根、把沼气弥漫的甜臭理解为沉香，但他找不到措辞。很多时候，他只是被纷至沓来的气味声音颜色浸没，连自己的身体都好像弥散开来，变成纷至沓来的生活之流的一些片段，他很少想过，去找什么措辞切割和命名这种流动。没有这种念头，没有这种需求。——于是他被paul莫名其妙的脸红激怒。  
paul看着steve下巴处深暗的肌肤和唇上丰润的纹理，觉得自己的耳朵都热到燃烧，他什么都不记得了，脱口而出，“我……我不是想道歉。”  
“那你要干嘛？”  
paul站起身，走到steve身边，亲吻他的唇钉。  
他颤抖着探出舌头，轻轻舔一下那颗——这种金属应该是银。

paul觉得自己一定是疯了，才会重犯这种错误。回忆伴着亲吻和掠夺劈头盖脸地压下来，十五年前那段日子，也许只是短短几天吧，却有恒星塌缩成黑洞般的密度和重量，情感的宝石被碾碎了，理智的气球也被扎破了，悲痛中突然想哈哈大笑，无法理解，大笑中突然勃起，靠在浴室的墙上撸个半小时，都无处着力，都射不出来，下身和脑子一起轰隆隆地响。有人敲厕所的门，那时他不在乎来的人是谁，反正是谁都不可能理解，但是谁也都可以理解，是个人就行，是这间可悲的秘密基地中的人就行，抓过来就是一通强暴。那几天里，paul和steve翻来覆去地做爱，互相伤害，互相哀求，互相捆绑，互相践踏，累极了就叠在地板上昏睡，手麻过后腿麻；饿急了就在一个杯面里抢夺食物，抢完一杯再抢第二杯，然后接着做爱，做得像一场精疲力竭的赛跑和行军。直到几天后，或者百来个小时后，突然清醒过来——  
爱得太错。  
paul闭紧眼睛。十五年前steve的口腔里还没有这颗钉子。他含住steve的嘴唇，疯狂地舔着拨着咬着这颗钉子，他对他的吉他都不会这样粗鲁。steve含糊而快速的呻吟，像一把非常非常敏感的琴——君埋泉下泥锁骨的那把琴。回忆像一个炸弹在耳朵边上爆开。那些呻吟、叹息、尖叫、辱骂、捶打、抽泣。清醒过来后所有无法理解的千变万化的声音，终于炸回了原型，一场痛哭。  
“去床上……去床上做。”paul剧烈喘息着，搂紧steve把他从椅子上拉起来。他又说了不该说的话，steve会惩罚他，而他也会把这惩罚连本带利讨回来。惯犯了，惯犯到都要离婚了，套路烂熟到一碰就灰飞烟灭了，他懂。  
steve却突然用力挣扎出了一条手臂，竭力往桌子对面伸长，去够那只摄像机。  
“别管它了，别……唔……”paul含糊道，揽着steve的腰和背，磕磕绊绊踢开桌椅脚。  
“要，我要拿。”steve小声地说，伴着碎碎的呻吟。  
“别拿了，我要你。”  
“滚！”  
steve突然大吼一声，手用力一甩，甩到paul的脸：“要拿！不然你就滚出去！”  
paul愣住，过一会儿眼泪滚滚而下。他放开了steve，双手捧起摄像机。然后很狼狈地抬起胳膊擦眼泪。摇晃的镜头会录下，steve满脸通红、喘息未定、又加了哽咽。  
paul无言抓起steve的手腕，一手拿稳相机，牵着他往卧室走。每一步都觉得裤子里的勃起更加勃起，每一步都在忍耐的底线上砸出更深的坑。  
直到他推开卧室的门，看到wing全身赤裸，站在床边，专心致志地拧三脚架上的螺丝钉。他连拖鞋都没穿，却戴着一块手表。

tbc.


End file.
